


And then everything just disappeared

by dancingVoid



Series: 5 Word Prompts [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5 word prompts, Fighting, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingVoid/pseuds/dancingVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a nightmare, in which he's back on his roof fighting Bro</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then everything just disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> This is belongs to a series of drabbles, that I'm posting every other day. Each one is based off of a randomly chosen five word phrase from a list that I found.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And if you have any phrases you'd like to see me do, let me know and I'll add them to the list :)

I'm sitting on the couch with Karkat. We're watching some movie, and arguing about the romantic interest. And then everything just disappears.

I look around quickly, trying to get my bearings. But this isn't right. This can't be right. There's no way in hell this is-  
“Dave.”  
Oh shit. It's him. Suddenly, I don't care whether this is real or not, I just want to get out. But there's a sword in my hand, and nothing but open air to my left and back.   
“What are you waiting for?”  
There's only one way out of this. I grit my teeth and attack.   
I'm out of practice, I can feel it immediately. I duck and slash and jump but he's always one step ahead of me, and now there's a gash on my arm, and now I'm nearly falling off the edge of the roof but just barely catching my balance, and this is how it's always been, it's never a fair fight.  
All of the sudden I'm flat on my back, my sword’s gone who knows where, and he's standing above me. I close my eyes, preparing myself as best I can.  
“Dave? Dave?!”  
Karkat? Oh no what is he doing here he's going to get hurt-  
I open my eyes, simultaneously lashing out with my feet. Only the yelp that comes isn't my bro's, and the surface beneath me is soft, not the hard top of our roof.   
“Dave!”  
I look around, slowly becoming oriented. I'm in my bedroom. I'm not at the penthouse. Bro isn't here. Everything is fine. Except-  
“Dave what the fuck?!”  
“Karkat? Shit I'm sorry, you alright?”


End file.
